Fastener feeding devices have been developed that do not require the operator to hold the fastener in place before driving the fastener into the workpiece. These “automatic” fastener driving devices are typically configured for use with a strip that carries a set of collated fasteners. The collated fastener strips are automatically advanced through the fastener feeding device as individual fasteners are removed from the strip and driven into the workpiece. As the strip is advanced through the fastener driving device, individual fasteners are sequentially positioned for engagement with the drill bit and aligned for driving into the workpiece. Once a fastener is driven into the workpiece, the fastener feeding device advances the strip such that the next fastener is positioned for driving into the workpiece.